The Long Wait
by sophi91
Summary: My own story of the pregnanies from season three so it might be a little out of date Haley has twins, Karen a baby boy, and Brooke is still Brooke. Naley brucas Jeyton . R
1. Karen and Keith

**The Long Wait**

**Chapter One : Karen and Keith**

Lucas held his head in between his hands, he groaned and swayed back and forth on his chair.

"Mr Scott?"

"Yes," Lucas looked up at the doctor, finally noticing that he was there. There was a mixture of feelings inside of him ... fear, anxiety ... and hope.

"Ms Roe would like to see you," the doctor smiled.

"Thanks," Lucas nodded and went through the doors, he looked around for his mother, and he finally saw her at the end of the corridor. Her hair was frizzy, unusual from it's normal sleek black form, her eyes puffy and red, her face gaunt ... childbirth must be extremely painful, Lucas thought to himself.

"Hey Mom," Lucas stood at the side of his mother, she smiled weakly at him, and then focused her eyes on the trolley next to her side.

"Meet your brother ... Keith Scott," Karen whispered. Lucas' eyes sparkled, he walked over to the trolley and stared at his new baby brother.

"Well done Mom, I'm really proud of you," he said. He studied the baby carefully, he placed one of his fingers into the baby's hands. The baby squirmed, and acknowledged it's brothers touch before gripping on the finger like there was no tomorrow.

There were footsteps echoing through the corridor, a pregnant Brooke walked up to where Karen and Lucas were.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Brooke walked up to where Karen was and gave her a tight hug. It took all of Karen's energy to give her one back. Brooke pulled back and looked at Lucas, she noticed that he was by the baby. "Is this him?" Brooke asked excitedly. Karen nodded smiling. Brooke walked up behind Lucas and looked down at the new arrival of the Scott family. "He's so adorable," she whispered.

"We'll have one soon," Lucas whispered to her, and wrapped one of his arms around her middle, his hands lightly touching her baby bump, the other was still in the possession of his younger brother.

"Yeah, just another three months to go," Brooke giggled excitedly. Lucas pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head, before resting upon it.

**A/N: ok, I know that it is a short, chapter. But I promise that the story will pick up in the next chapter. Reviews ...**


	2. Naley

**The Long Wait**

**Chapter Two:Naley**

Haley James Scott looked down at the small human being in her arms. She adoringly looked into his small blue eyes and smiled. He was perfect in every way. Haley looked at the seat next to her, Nathan Scott smiled back at her, a huge lopsided grin was plastered on his handsome face, in his own arms he was cradling his daughter.

The two exchanged smiles and kisses, this was one of the happiest days in their life.

Outside their room Dr. Wilson was scanning the medical charts. His face dramatically changed, something was about to spoil Nathan and Haley's perfect day ...

"They have what??" Haley asked again, tears started to form in her beautiful brown eyes.

"It's a heart condition, normally it's not that serious but since this has happened to the babies ... the procedure does have risks," the doctor looked sympathetically at the couple. Haley looked down at her newly born son, tears rolled down her cheeks, Nathan sat beside her and held her in his strong arms, his head rested upon hers, she couldn't control her sobs, the tears just kept on coming.

Later on in the day ...

"And who's this little handsome fella," Brooke cooed over the baby Haley was holding.

Haley didn't respond, she stared at the door, waiting ... waiting for the doctors to take away her twins. Why did this have to happen to her and Nathan, was it a sign?? Something else to stop them from being together. After everything they had been through, it was one hard blow after another, Haley was now tired, she was at the brink of giving up.

"Haley," Brooke gently shook Haley and smiled, "are you ok? Do you want me to call a doctor-"

"-No, I'm fine," Haley sweetly smiled, "what were you saying?" she asked, her mind finally coming back to reality.

"What have you named the twins?"

"er ... well ... we haven't decided yet," she looked back at the baby in her arms.

Dr Wilson knocked at the door before entering, he smiled at Haley and Brooke, "Is it possible for me to have a private chat with Mrs Scott?" he asked politely.

"Yeah sure," Brooke quickly pecked Haley on the cheek before leaving the room. Haley gave a huge sigh.

"Is your husband in the building?" Haley shook her head, "Well, I just wanted to notify you of what we are going to do, um .. well, basically, they will need surgery, we are going to try and add an artificial valve in their heart so that the heart can function properly, if the procedure is successful, they'll live a healthy life ... but there is a chance that they could die-"

"-What are the chances?"

"well ... since, they are only a day old ... there is a fifty percent chance they could die," Haley buried her head in her heads, "If you do want us to perform the operation on them, I'll need you and your husband to fill out these forms as soon as possible," Haley shook her head in acknowledgement, she observed the papers before tossing them onto the side and enveloping herself in the hospital bedsheets.

**A/N: Please keep reviewing, if you do not review I won't continue with this story!! **


	3. Jeyton

**The Long Wait**

**A/N: A BIG thank you goes to all my reviewers who have been reviewing my story so far: **

**bgrJourney05, prettygirl33, goober396, dolcegrazia, SLUVER15 and all the rest!!**

**Chapter Three: Jeyton**

Peyton Jagielski admiringly looked down at her stepdaughter in the crib, Jenny Jagielski lay soundly asleep.

"Hey, I didn't know that you were still awake," Jake Jagielski came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms carefully around her waist, his head rested upon the crook of her neck, and the two stood there for a very long time, just admiring the little toddler.

"I couldn't get to sleep," Peyton sighed.

"I know."

"Jake ... there must be something we can do, Nathan and Haley need us and we're stuck here in Savannah."

"I know, I know, but ... as soon as this storm blows over, then we can go, ok?"

"Ok."

"Now come on, you need your sleep," Peyton smiled weakly at her husband.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Come on Jenny," Peyton stuck her hand out for the toddler to reach. Little Jenny Jagielski reached for her stepmother's hand, she clasped on it and then smiled at the tall blonde beside her. Peyton smiled down at her, and then together they crossed the road.

A car came speeding around the corner, Peyton looked up, she and Jenny we're just at the middle of the road.

"Peyton!" Jake's voice came from behind her. Peyton looked where the voice was coming from, she gave her husband a quizzical glance, before looking back, to see a car hitting into her body.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Peyton woke up from her dream, her breathing uneven, her body covered in a thick layer of sweat. Her dreams were coming more frequently and with everyone it seemed more realistic. These dreams were all about her death, Peyton Jagielski kept dreaming about her own death, bizarre, but the dreams were all similar ... the last person she would see would be Jake. Peyton pulled the covers off herself and moved into the bathroom, she splashed cold water over her face, and then studied herself in the mirror.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was now morning, the sun shone brightly into the Jagielski household. Peyton grumbled and hid under the duvet to hide from the sun.

"Peyton, wake up!" Jake playfully shook her.

"What is it?"

"Its 11.30-"

"-already?"

"Yep"

Peyton immediately looked at the window, the sky was a clear blue with no clouds, it looked just how it was supposed to after a storm. "Well, I want to leave quickly, have you got Jenny ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok, just me then, huh?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you wake me up early?"

"After all that you've been through, I thought you needed your sleep," Peyton looked defeated, "I'll be waiting in the car." Jake left the room so that Peyton could get ready. She quickly did so and then raced down the stairs picking up her favourite jacket and then running into the car.

"Got everything?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Peyton said uncertainly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haley and Nathan waited, the surgery was meant to take a long time since there was two of them.

"They're going to be ok," Nathan said to his wife. She smiled at his naïve behaviour.

The door opened, Nathan and Haley immediately looked up presuming it would be the doctors. Peyton and Jake came into the room.

"Hey," Peyton went to Haley's bedside to hug her friend and then to Nathan, "have you heard anything yet?" the couple shook their heads.

"Anyway, we just came to see how you guys were coping," Jake said

"That's very nice of you guys," Nathan said to them.

The door opened again, inside came a doctor.

"Well? What's happened?" Haley asked.

"It was a success."

**A/N: Reviews are very welcome ... they keep me writing this story (hint hint)**


	4. The Joys of Secrets

**The Long Wait**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they have been great so far.**

**Chapter Four: The joys of secrets**

The whole group sat and admired the twins in their trolleys. "So you haven't chosen any names yet?" Peyton asked looking at Haley and Nathan.

"Well," Haley looked up at Nathan before continuing to speak, "we decided on the name of Aaron James Scott, but we haven't decided on a girl's."

"So is he taking James-Scott as his surname?" Jake asked.

"No, James will be his middle name." Nathan answered.

"Oh right," Jake understood.

"He is so adorable," Brooke cooed over the baby boy, "I hate to admit it but boys do look cuter when they're born, more than girls anyway," everyone raised their eyebrows and looked at Brooke, "don't get me wrong, I'm still praying that this baby is a girl."

"I would pray harder if I was you Brooke, you know the Scott gene pool is only capable of producing males," Peyton added.

"Oi, we have a daughter here," Nathan protested.

"But you also have a boy," Peyton settled. Everyone laughed and agreed.

"So who's the oldest?" Lucas asked.

"Aaron, only by two minutes though."

"You know, you could call the girl Brooke, Brooke is a good name," Brooke persuaded.

"Oh no, no offence Brooke, but I would prefer something better," Haley said, Brooke looked hurt and went back to cooing over baby Aaron.

"So you have no names for the girl?" Lucas asked.

"The point is we have too many names, Haley can't agree which one she likes better, Annabeth or Lily-"

"-Hey, I'm right here you know-"

"-so yeah, we can't choose."

"I would go for Lily, it's a beautiful name," Peyton agreed.

"Lily Scott, it suits her," Brooke watched the girl stir in the other trolley.

"You think?" Haley asked the group.

"Yeah," they all said.

"Yo Yo Yo, guess who's here?" Skills walked into the room with a bunch of flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. Everyone started laughing and greeting him and Bevan, "So where are my favourite god-children then?"

Everyone turned to look at the two trolleys, a delighted Skills walked his way up to them and started cooing them, "Hello, Skills Jr," he said to baby Aaron.

"Hello, Bevan Jr," Bevan cooed over the girl in the other trolley. Everyone else in the room simply stared and contained their laughter.

"So, when are you allowed to take them home?" Skills asked.

"Don't they live here?" Bevan asked stupidly.

"Er ... no baby, Nathan and Haley are allowed to take them home when they're better," Skills explained.

"Oh," Bevan understood.

The group laughed and Haley explained that it would be a few days yet since the babies have covered from their operation yet.

Brooke's cell phone started to ring from her hand bag, "Excuse me," she said to the group and left the room, "Chris, what are you doing phoning me?-"

"-Just one question Brooke-"

"What?"

"Is the baby mine?"

Brooke sighed, "No Chris, it's not yours, it's Lucas', now for the last time leave me alone," Brooke hissed and closed the phone. The cell began to ring again, "What?" Brooke snapped.

"I want a paternity test," Chris managed to say before he hung up. Brooke nervously put the cell back into her bag. She turned around to be met by her best mate Peyton.

"What was that Brooke?" she asked sternly.

**A/N: Reviews ...**


	5. The Truth Hurts

**The Long Wait**

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers they have been great so far. I'm sorry about the long wait (haha get it!! story title never mind it was a bad joke) I have been really busy and I didn't want readers to get angry or bored with the story so I practically forced myself to update. But I won't chat too much, and I'll let you guys read the rest of the story, I hope you like it...**

**Chapter Five: The Truth hurts**

Brooke took a deep breath and forced on the best expression that she could muster, "What are you on about Peyton?" she giggled lightly as to give the impression that she thought her best friend was mad.

Peyton was having none of it, she had known Brooke Davis too long to know when she was lying and telling the truth, "don't play games with me Brooke, I heard that conversation that you were having, now are you going to tell me who it was?"

Brooke panicked slightly, "it was just a wrong number," Brooke tried to sound convincing for her best friend.

"Stop lying to me Brooke," Peyton warned, "I know that something is wrong, and I expect you to tell me right now!"

"Nothing is wrong Peyton, so back off," Brooke tried to push past Peyton but it was no use as the other girl caught her wrist in her own hand.

"Who's the father of your baby Brooke?" Peyton whispered into Brooke's ear.

Brooke shivered slightly, she couldn't trust herself to keep the truth hidden. This was her best mate that she was talking to and she could not keep any lies from her.

"I can't Peyton, I just can't," tears threatened to fall from Brooke's eyes.

"Brooke ... you either tell me what's going on ... or I'll tell Lucas what I think is going on."

Brooke drew her attention to Peyton's face, she stood there dumbfounded for a moment or two before the words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"I don't know who the father is," Brooke began to break down in tears "I just can't remember! How could I have been so stupid?!" Peyton hugged her friend reassuringly.

"Brooke, how did this even happen?"

"I think you and I both know HOW it happened."

"Ok, well I didn't exactly mean it like that ... I just don't understand how this could have happened? When it happened? I mean ... Chris Keller! Brooke?"

"Look, do you honestly think I'm proud of the situation that I'm in ... Peyton, I need your help."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't tell Lucas," Peyton shook her head disapprovingly, "look you can't not until I get the actual test results!"

"Brooke do you know what you're doing?! If anyone even found out I would hate to think of the damage it would cause-"

"-I know that, but just please ... don't tell"

"ok, I won't" Peyton pulled Brooke to her and the two best friends hugged.

Just down the corridor, Lucas closed the door after he had heard everything that the two girls had been saying.

**A/N: okies, I have decided to let the readers of this story decide who they want the father of Brooke's baby to be. The choices are:**

**Lucas**

**Chris Keller**

**Readers can vote by reviewing and simply saying who they want the father to be. Which ever character gets the most votes will be the father. The results of this will be revealed in the next chapter. And I promise that it will be longer than the length of this chapter since I was in a rush to quickly get it posted and make everyone happy. **


	6. The Truth Is Out There

**The Long Wait**

**A/N: ok ok ok, i know its been a few months since I last updated and everyone is probably angry at me. But after the vote from the last chapter, the father of Brooke's baby is ... (drumroll) ... Lucas!! **

**By the way, enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Six: The Truth is out there**

Brooke walked down the corridors of the hospital, it felt more like a labyrinth to her since she really didn't have no idea as to where she was going. She was all alone and by herself, the hallways were deserted with no one to ask for directions.

After about twenty minutes she finally reached the desk. The woman behind it observed her through her classes. "And you are??"

"oh um, Brooke Davis, I'm here to pick up some paternity test results."

"ooh, take a seat and I'll be with you in a moment," Brooke nodded in understanding and did as she was instructed. Upon the desk in front of her were baby magazines all showered across the surface of the table. Brooke randomly picked one up and began reading, a way to distract herself. Eventually the woman came back with a small package, she handed it to Brooke who took it with her own trembling hands.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" the woman asked.

"oh no, no .. I best be off," Brooke looked at the envelope in her hands. She looked up at the woman smiled at her and went back out through the doors to get lost into the hospital.

Brooke arrived back at Lucas' house, it was where she was living now that Rachel had gone and Karen had kindly decided to take her in under her roof again. Brooke sat on Lucas' bed, her fingers twiddling with the flap, her conscience battling with itself as to whether this was the right time to open the envelope. Slowly and nervously she pulled out the piece of paper that was contained in the package, her eyes glanced down at the writing and she gave a huge sigh in relief. "Thank god," she muttered to herself.

Without any warning, Lucas came into his bedroom. Brooke jumped in fright and quickly hid the paper underneath his duvet. Lucas pulled out his earphone and looked at her quizzically, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"yeah ... I was just on my way actually, I just wanted to say hi," Brooke quickly made her excuse, planted a kiss on Lucas and then was out the door. Lucas looked out of the window after her and then looked back at the spot on his bed where she was sitting moments before. There was a small corner of the paper that was popping out from under his covers. He pulled it out and then looked at it, slowly reading the writing on it. The baby was in fact his. It was official that he was the father, he knew why Brooke had got the paternity test in the first place, he just wanted to hear it from her.

After reading the results, he was in fact happier, it was a huge relief for him as he knew that this baby was actually his, he was going to be a dad, a dad to his own child. A smile played on his face for quite a while before he realised that he needed to go back to the garage to finish his work.

It was later on in the evening when Lucas arrived back at home. Brooke had prepared dinner for the two of them. Karen and Baby Keith were still at the hospital, and would be returning tomorrow afternoon.

Lucas walked into the hallway, the smell of a roast dinner filled his nostrils and his stomach suddenly gave out a lurching sound.

"Was that your stomach Lucas Scott?" Brooke giggled as she brought the dinner plates out from the kitchen.

"You know me too well darling," Lucas came up behind her and planted a kiss on her head.

"Dinners ready," Brooke smiled up at him.

After dinner was eaten, Lucas and Brooke were lying on the couch in front of the television, Lucas was watching the basketball game intently, Brooke on the other hand was slowly falling asleep in his arms. Lucas noticed this, maybe this was the time he would question her about the test results.

"So ... I found the paternity test results today," Lucas added in casually when the next break was on.

Brooke's eyelids immediately shot open, "what results?"

"Brooke don't lie to me," Brooke sat up from the couch and looked at him, "why did you have a paternity test done?" Brooke swallowed and took a deep breath, this was the moment that Lucas would hate her forever.

**A/N: Ok, so its been a LONG time since I updated this fic, but I've finally done it. Tell me what you think! And I'll make sure that the next chapter is up soon. **


	7. Sorry is the hardest word to say

**The Long Wait**

**A/N: Ok, so it has been an extremely long time since I last updated, well since August and we're now into January 2008. Apologies to everyone.**

**Chapter Seven**

"Lucas ..." Brooke took a deep breath, "it's just ..." no matter how hard Brooke tried, it was as though the words did not want to come out. She sat there for about twenty seconds opening and closing her mouth, contemplating on the right words to say to Lucas so that she wouldn't break his heart.

"Brooke?" Lucas gently placed one of his hands on top of hers.

"Do you remember that time when we were on a break?" Lucas nodded, "Well ... I was so heartbroken Luc, I just made a big, big, big mistake ... Me and Rachel got drunk beyond belief and ... well something happened ... with Chris Keller," Brooke looked up to see Lucas' reaction. She was surprised to see that he wasn't screaming or yelling at her, just looking at her coldly. "I'm so sorry Luc, I really didn't intend for you to find out-"

"-so you would have just kept this from me? What would you have done if the baby was Keller's huh?"

Brooke felt ashamed, tears started to flow down her cheek, "I knew it had to be yours-"

"No Brooke, you're not answering my question! What would you have done if it was Keller's?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know."

Lucas shook his head, "I need some air," and with that he stormed off the couch and through the door, leaving a crying Brooke behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was already morning, Brooke woke up in an empty bed with no Lucas beside her.

She always messed up the best things that happen to her. Brooke groaned in frustration, how was she and Lucas going to recover from this?? In three months time, they would have brought a child into the world, she would hate it if she and Lucas weren't together to bring up they're baby.

Slowly she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She hated being six months pregnant, she felt as though she now lived in the bathroom since she always needed the toilet.

After brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she moved into the kitchen, surprised when she saw a sleeping Lucas on the couch. She moved so that she could see him better, _he looks so peaceful when he sleeps,_ she thought to herself. She leaned in and gently kissed him on the forehead. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to him.

Lucas lay on the couch, pretending to be asleep when Brooke approached him. He knew how sorry she was, and deep within his heart he knew that they could get passed this, not only for the sake of their wonderful relationship but also for the sake of their unborn child.

Lucas heard Brooke's footsteps as she moved into the kitchen, he stirred and pretended as though he was just coming out of his sleep. He sat up and stretched his muscles before dazedly walking into the kitchen to find Brooke making pancakes.

"Brooke, we need to talk," he spoke calmly, Brooke turned around and looked his way, "about yesterday, I probably know that I shouldn't have walked out on you like that, and ... I want you to know that I can be able to put this past us, it's just ... I don't know how to explain it-"

"-You don't have to," Brooke walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I love you so much Lucas, I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you."

"I know," Lucas kissed the top of her head and ran his finger through her hair.

Brooke suddenly gasped and her hand immediately went to her stomach.

"What is it?" Lucas studied her at arms length, noticing that her face looked as though she was in pain, "is the baby ok?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no, give me your hand," Brooke ordered, she pushed it to a spot on her abdomen. Lucas looked at her with concern, "wait a moment."

And suddenly, there it was. One powerful kick from the baby. Lucas felt the vibrations underneath his hand and broke out into a grin, "the baby kicked?"

"The baby kicked," Brooke smiled back. The couple started jumping and hugging, with large smiles on their faces ... that was until a phone call interrupted.

Brooke's cell phone started to ring, she went into the living room and picked it up. Lucas following suit.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, it's me Chris," Brooke didn't really hear the rest of what he was saying, instead she passed the phone to Lucas.

"Boyfriend, please do the honours and tell Keller where to go!"

Lucas smiled, "Keller, Lucas here ... the baby's mine, now please fuck off and never speak to us again," and with that he closed the cell and tossed it behind him so it fell on another couch.

Brooke grinned at him, she could not be anymore happier, she kissed his lips sweetly and then went back into the kitchen to finish munching the pancakes. Lucas on the other hand stayed in the room, Brooke had called him boyfriend, something that he no longer wanted to be, he wanted to be more than a boyfriend to her. And after thinking of a romantic way to get his point across he went back into the kitchen.

**A/N: That's it!!!! The chapters done. I have no idea when the next update will be, and I haven't a clue about how many chapters I will do, I was thinking about leading it up to a special event, and then writing an epilogue. So it may be about 15 chapters long, if that!! **

**And by the way, I still want to thank everyone who has continued to read this story (It means a lot). Oh, and do not be afraid to leave reviews behind!! **


End file.
